Brothers for All Eternity
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: From everyone's perspective, Hiro and Tadashi were the closest of brothers. But what if that wasn't always the case? Follow the two Hamada brothers, from Hiro's birth to now, and how their relationship has grown over the years, through the good times and the bad.
1. My Baby Brother

**Hello everyone, I'm PurpleNicole531! While I may not be new to Fanfiction, I am new to the Big Hero 6 archive! This is officially my first story in the fandom! Like many of you, I loved the movie and I loved Baymax Returns (the pilot to the new series)! I can't wait to see where it goes! Anyways, this is a look into Hiro and Tadashi's childhood (at least my version of it). If you couldn't already tell, I love Hiro and Tadashi's brotherly relationship. It's probably one of my favorite parts of the movie (among many others). My initial plan for this story was to go from Hiro's birth to their current age, but that may change later on. I'm still not certain how this will go, as it's my first time writing these characters and this setting, but hopefully I do well! Either way, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Enough chit-chat! Let's get things started! :D**

* * *

Four year old Tadashi Hamada grinned as he bounced up and down excitedly, following his mother into the kitchen. The woman smiled as she walked around, preparing dinner for the family and watching her son as if he were a lost puppy, with the way he kept moving around her and getting in the way.

Mrs. Hamada didn't mind though. She loved her son with all her heart.

And pretty soon, there was going to be another addition to the Hamada family.

Mrs. Hamada smiled as she looked down and rubbed her protruding belly affectionately.

 _Just one more week._ She thought. _And Tadashi will finally be a big brother!_

Tadashi must've read his mother's mind as he suddenly blurted out. "Mommy! When is the new baby coming?"

"Just one more week, sweetie." She replied, running her fingers through Tadashi's hair. "And then you'll finally meet your new baby brother or sister!"

Tadashi frowned. "You mean you don't know?" He asked, confused.

Mrs. Hamada laughed to herself as her son looked up at her with those big brown eyes, as wide as saucers. "Your daddy and I wanted to keep it a surprise. Not even Aunt Cass knows yet!"

Tadashi smiled again. He always liked Aunt Cass. Aside from his parents, she was the closest relative to him. "Whoever it is, I'll make sure to be the best and most awesomest big brother they'll ever have!"

Mrs. Hamada laughed again. "I'm sure you will sweetie. I'm sure you will."

Suddenly, the front door opened as another person entered the house.

Tadashi gasped as he turned around and ran into the arms of the person who walked in. "Daddy!"

Mr. Hamada scooped up Tadashi in his arms and held him up, grinning happily. "Hey there, kiddo!" He exclaimed in response. "Staying out of trouble, I suppose?"

Tadashi nodded. "Mommy and I were talking about the new baby!"

Mr. Hamada nodded in acknowledgment. "Ah, she still won't tell you who the baby is, right?"

"Nope!" Tadashi responded. "She wants to keep it a surprise! But that's okay! I can't wait to find out!"

Mr. Hamada chuckled. "Well, that's great! Hey, guess what I got for you?"

Tadashi's eyes widened as he clapped his hands in excitement. "A present for me? You're the best, daddy!"

Mr. Hamada chuckled again. "Just don't tell anybody, Tadashi." He joked, reaching into the bag that sat on his side. What he pulled out next made Tadashi stare in awe and wonder.

"A San Fransokyo Ninjas hat?!" Tadashi exclaimed. "You found one?"

"Yup, just for you, buddy." Mr. Hamada stated, setting the hat on top of his son's head. The hat covered Tadashi's eyes as it was still too big for his head, but he gave his dad a grin as he pushed the hat up from his eyes.

The hat was just what Tadashi wanted. A black baseball cap with the San Fransokyo Ninjas logo on the front. Tadashi had wanted one for some time, and now, thanks to his dad, his wish came true.

"You'll grow into it, kiddo." Mr. Hamada said, setting Tadashi back down on the ground. "If you're anything like me, you'll be tall in no time! I had my growth spurt at seven years old!"

Mrs. Hamada smiled as she walked over to her son and husband. "Welcome home, honey."

"It's nice to be back with my two favorite people!" Mr. Hamada replied, giving his wife a kiss and ruffling Tadashi's hair. "How's dinner coming along? A man's gotta eat after a long day of work, you know!"

Mrs. Hamada nodded. "Just a few more minutes. Why don't you help Tadashi set the table?"

"Alright," Mr. Hamada said. "Come on, kiddo. Let's help mommy, okay?"

Tadashi nodded, smiling as he followed his dad to the kitchen and grabbed some plates and silverware to set on the table for dinner.

Tadashi's stomach rumbled as the familiar scent of noodles and pasta sauce filled the air. He licked his lips in anticipation. Spaghetti: his favorite!

After he and his dad finished setting the table, Mrs. Hamada came over with the spaghetti, serving a hearty portion on everyone's plate.

"Yum!" Tadashi sat down on his chair and reached for a fork, about to stuff his face full of pasta and tomato.

Suddenly, however, Mrs. Hamada let out a surprised yelp. Her face set in shock as her eyes widened, staring almost in a trance.

"Honey?" Mr. Hamada looked at his wife, concerned. He gently touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Mom?" Tadashi asked, his eyes full of concern as well.

Mrs. Hamada let out a shuddering breath. "The baby . . ."

"Yes?" Mr. Hamada prodded.

"The baby . . . it's coming."

"Yes, I know. One week from now."

"No, now!" Mrs. Hamada yelled.

Mr. Hamada frowned. "Honey, calm down. Let's just eat dinner now, okay?"

Mrs. Hamada shook her head repeatedly. "No, we can't! The baby is coming now!"

"What?" Mr. Hamada looked confused, but a tinge of worry was in his eyes.

"My water just broke." Mrs. Hamada replied, still breathing heavily. "My. Water. Just. Broke."

Mr. Hamada's eyes widened as the situation finally set in. "Your water just broke?"

Mrs. Hamada nodded. "Yes! We have to go to a hospital, now!"

Mr. Hamada sighed. So much for one week. No matter what, the baby was coming. It was now or never.

And at this point, never was not an option.

Mr. Hamada's face set in stone as he finally stood up and took immediate action. "Tadashi, grab your coat and get into the car. We're going to the hospital!"

Tadashi nodded in response as he got off his chair and ran toward the closet to grab his coat. Meanwhile, Mr. Hamada was helping his wife out of the house and into the car in the driveway.

Tadashi's plate of spaghetti and the fork he was about to use was now left forgotten on the table.

* * *

Tadashi sat in the middle backseat of the car, clutching his new hat anxiously. He stared down at the logo, frowning.

At the front of the car were his parents. On the right was his mom, holding her stomach and taking deep breaths. On the left was his dad, who was gripping on the steering wheel, driving as fast as he could while sneaking glances at his wife. Nothing, but worry and determination was etched on his face.

Tadashi sighed softly. He was worried too. He was worried not only about the baby, but also about his dad's driving. Sure, they had to get to the hospital as quickly as they could, but that wasn't worth getting into a car accident.

Luckily, the local hospital wasn't very far away. If the traffic wasn't bad, it would only take them ten minutes to get there.

"Tadashi," Mr. Hamada snapped his son out of his thoughts. Tadashi looked up to see his dad holding out his cell-phone to him. "Call Aunt Cass. Tell her to come to the hospital. A baby is being delivered!"

Tadashi obliged, taking the cell-phone and dialing his aunt's number. After a few rings, the woman finally picked up.

"Hello!" A cheery voice spoke. "Cass Hamada speaking!"

"Aunt Cass!" Tadashi yelled a bit too loudly.

Tadashi could practically see the smile spreading across his aunt's face at the sound of his voice. "Tadashi! Wonderful to hear from you! How's my favorite nephew?"

Tadashi didn't answer his aunt's question and instead went straight to the point. "Mom's having the baby!"

"What?" Aunt Cass asked, shock evident in her voice. "Now? But the baby wasn't supposed to come till next week."

Tadashi shook his head, even though Cass couldn't see it. "Not anymore! We're driving to the hospital now! You have to come quick!"

Aunt Cass understood, nodding her head as she replied. "Okay, I'll close up shop and meet you three there. Thank you for calling and letting me know, Tadashi."

"You're welcome. Bye Auntie."

"Bye Tadashi."

Tadashi looked at the phone as Aunt Cass hung up. He sighed, dropping the phone to his side and slouching a bit in his seat. A frown crossed his face as he stared up at the ceiling of the car.

City lights, buildings, and other cars were just a blur as Mr. Hamada drove his family through the streets of San Fransokyo, trying to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

* * *

Once the Hamada family arrived at the hospital, nurses immediately attended to Mrs. Hamada, setting her on a gurney and rolling her into a hospital room. Mr. Hamada stayed with his son, who were both standing in the waiting room, anticipating and hoping for a good outcome.

Tadashi held onto his father's hand, his hat back on his head, covering his eyes. He didn't bother to push it back up. All that was on his mind was his mother, who he hoped was okay.

Not long after, Aunt Cass burst into the room, out of breath and in a panic. "Where is she? How is she? What happened? Is the baby okay?"

Mr. Hamada calmly put his hand up to stop Cass's oncoming questions. "It's okay, Cass. The nurses are with her right now. All we can do now is wait and see."

Cass nodded, clasping her hands and sighing in relief. Tadashi looked up at his aunt to notice part of her hair was covered in powdered sugar and her shirt was caked in flour.

Cass met her nephew's gaze, smiling down at him. "Aw, Tadashi, you look so cute with your new hat on!" She gushed, any previous anxiety now diminished.

Tadashi nodded and smiled, still focused on and worried about his mother.

 _Mommy, please be okay._

Suddenly, a nurse strolled back into the waiting room, a clipboard in hand. She walked up to the two adults and child. "Mr. Hamada, your assistance is needed. The doctor will be arriving shortly to tend to your wife, but she requested your presence immediately."

Mr. Hamada nodded in acknowledgment. He looked down at Tadashi and gave a reassuring nod as he let go of his hand and followed the nurse out of the room.

Aunt Cass knelt down and wrapped her arms around her nephew lovingly. "Don't worry, Tadashi." She whispered into his ear. "Everything's going to be okay."

Tadashi sure hoped so.

* * *

Tadashi felt like hours had passed by, when in reality, it was only a few minutes. Cass was still holding onto her nephew as if he was suddenly going to disappear in thin air.

"Aunt Cass . . ." Tadashi mumbled, feeling his chest constrict as Cass squeezed him a bit too tightly.

Cass immediately let go and apologized, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Tadashi!"

Tadashi nodded, not feeling too mad about it.

Suddenly, the doors opened again and Tadashi saw his dad and the same nurse enter the room. Smiles were on both of their faces. This made Tadashi smile as well. Finally, he could feel some more relief.

Mr. Hamada didn't say anything as he reached for Tadashi's hand. The boy's eyes widened as his father led him away from Aunt Cass and toward the hospital room his mom was currently in.

The nurse said a few words to Aunt Cass, but Tadashi didn't hear. A few seconds later, the nurse and Aunt Cass followed Tadashi and Mr. Hamada as they all made their way to the hospital room.

Tadashi didn't know what he was going to see, but as the door opened, he immediately saw his mother lying in the bed. Besides her somewhat disheveled hair and sweat-beaded forehead, she appeared to be perfectly okay, much to Tadashi's relief.

A doctor was standing right next to her, both of them had glowing smiles on their faces.

And Mrs. Hamada was holding a bundle in her arms.

Tadashi gasped. _Could it be?_

Mr. Hamada lightly nudged Tadashi in the back. "Go on ahead, buddy. Your aunt and I will be waiting right here."

Tadashi nodded as he hesitantly walked toward his mother. The doctor and nurse left the room to give the family some privacy.

Mrs. Hamada smiled at her son, still holding the bundle in her arms.

"Come here, Tadashi."

Tadashi stepped closer to the bed and quickly pushed his hat back up so he could see more clearly. His mother reached down so her son could see the bundle in her arms.

Tadashi's mouth opened in awe as he stared at the baby, who appeared so small and was sleeping so soundly. Messy tufts of black, unruly hair peeked out and Tadashi couldn't help, but laugh in glee.

Mr. Hamada stepped forward, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Tadashi, meet your new baby brother."

 _Baby brother? I have a baby brother!_

Tadashi grinned, hardly believing it. He was finally a big brother!

And now, he had a baby brother to take care of and play with.

Tadashi's dream of having a sibling had finally come true. No longer was he an only child. Now he had a friend and playmate.

At that moment, Tadashi vowed to be the best brother he could be.

"Do you want to hold him?" Mrs. Hamada asked.

Tadashi's eyes widened in surprise. He slowly nodded as his mother proceeded to hand the bundle of joy to him.

Tadashi looked down at his sleeping baby brother, a permanent smile on his face. He was so cute.

Suddenly, the baby's eyes opened as he saw his older brother for the first time. Matching big brown eyes met Tadashi's and he sucked in a breath of disbelief.

They were already so alike.

The baby continued to stare at Tadashi, as if analyzing him.

Tadashi gasped, wondering if he was going to like him.

And then, the baby smiled, as if approving Tadashi's presence.

Tadashi let out a small sigh and smiled. "He likes me." He whispered. "My baby brother likes me."

Aunt Cass watched the scene unfold in front of her. "Aw, he's so precious!" She cooed. "What's his name?"

Mrs. Hamada answered her question. "Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

Tadashi looked down at his baby brother, Hiro. He liked that very much.

"Hi, Hiro," Tadashi replied, smiling at him. "I'm Tadashi, your older brother. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends someday."

Mr. Hamada wrapped an arm around his wife, both of them smiling and admiring the moment. Aunt Cass giggled in delight as she whipped out a camera from seemingly out of nowhere. "How cute! This one is definitely for the photo album!" She exclaimed, snapping a pic of Tadashi holding his little brother.

Tadashi barely seemed to notice. For at that moment, it was just him and his brother.

 _My baby bro. My little Hiro._

* * *

 **Aw, how sweet! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope all of you out there enjoyed reading it! There will definitely be more coming soon, so keep your eyes out!**

 **Any feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Let me know your thoughts and I'll see you all in the next chapter for more Hiro and Tadashi brotherly time!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **PurpleNicole531**


	2. Hiro's First Birthday

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks to the readers who reviewed such kind words last chapter. You really made my day! I'm glad you like the story so far!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

A year had already gone by since the birth of Tadashi's baby brother. In that time, Hiro Hamada had already touched the hearts of his family, especially his mom and dad.

Mr. and Mrs. Hamada were awestruck and mesmerized by their new baby boy, who was given everything he ever desired. Love, attention, toys, food, whatever Hiro wanted, he got.

And in the midst of it all, Tadashi was feeling pretty left out.

But it wasn't the first time his mom and dad were like this with their child.

Tadashi remembered being spoiled just as much by his parents when he was a baby.

And now, Hiro Hamada was facing the same thing. It didn't look like he minded that much though. What with the cute giggle and gap-toothed grin he'd give them every time they fed him, or played with him, or any time they just glanced his way.

He'd giggle and grin. Every. Single. Time.

And to be honest, Tadashi was getting really sick and tired of it. If he heard and saw Hiro giggle and grin one more time, he swore he would-

"Tadashi," His mother's voice echoed in his head. "Would you please set the table?"

Tadashi quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at his mother with a smile on his face that wasn't entirely fake. Even so, it took him a lot of willpower to maintain it.

But then again, it took less work and muscles to smile than to frown.

Tadashi didn't care at the moment. He just wanted something to get his mind off the thoughts of his parents paying more attention to Hiro than to him.

So, the now five year old proceeded to grab the plates and silverware and set the table all by himself. His dad wasn't there to help him this time since he was still at work.

Once the table was all set, Mrs. Hamada came up to her son and smiled as she patted him on the head. "Thank you, Tadashi. You're such a good helper!"

Tadashi nodded, a small smile spreading across his face. _Well, I do like to help people._

And more than anything, Tadashi loved to help his parents and make them proud.

Suddenly, the sound of crying rang throughout the room and Mrs. Hamada turned around to see Hiro sitting in his high chair, wailing like a baby.

Which he technically still was.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Hamada exclaimed as she left Tadashi's side and sprinted over to her other son. Pulling him out of the high chair, she quickly hugged him and patted him on the back, trying to calm him down. "There, there, shhh. It's okay, Hiro. Mommy's here."

Eventually, Hiro calmed down and was now smiling as he fell asleep in his mother's embrace.

Tadashi watched with a frown on his face. He didn't like where this was going.

His baby brother was hogging his parents all to himself.

With a sigh of defeat, Tadashi sulked away from the room, leaving his mother still holding Hiro as he slept.

 _Why did mommy and daddy have to have another baby anyway? Wasn't I enough?_

 _Would a good older brother think like that about his own baby brother?_

 _No, but they're my parents too! I came before him! I was the first one! Their only one!_

 _Babies can't take care of themselves, you know._

Tadashi knew. But he still wished they could. Then his parents' attention wouldn't solely be on Hiro.

Tadashi went up to his room, where he proceeded to face-plant into the pillow on his bed.

Tadashi loved his brother. There was no doubt about it. He even promised himself that he would be the best older brother that he could be to Hiro.

But that didn't take away from the fact that his baby brother annoyed him to no end sometimes.

With that thought in mind, Tadashi found himself falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Tadashi . . ."

A faraway voice echoed throughout the child's dreamscape. He was currently standing in a lab, where a white, fluffy-looking robot that resembled a giant marshmallow waddled over to him and put his arms out, wrapping them around the child and giving him a hug.

Tadashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around the robot, burying his face into his cuddly texture.

"Don't worry, Tadashi." The robot said in a monotone voice. "I will always be here for you."

"Tadashi . . ." The voice said again.

Tadashi frowned. Who was that? Didn't they see he was busy? Why couldn't the mysterious voice just go away and leave him alone?

And why did it sound eerily exactly like his aunt's voice?

"Tadashi, wake up."

Tadashi woke with a start, staring into the warm green eyes of Aunt Cass, who smiled down at him.

"Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked, groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. We're just about to celebrate Hiro's first birthday!" Aunt Cass clasped her hands in excitement.

Tadashi frowned, confused. Hiro's first birthday? It was Hiro's birthday today?

How could he forget his own baby brother's birthday?

Maybe Tadashi didn't really forget. He was just trying to convince himself that it really wasn't Hiro's birthday.

Especially since all the attention was going to be on his baby brother. Again.

Aunt Cass grinned wide, grabbing onto Tadashi's hand and dragging him off the bed. "Come on! Your parents are waiting downstairs!"

Tadashi wanted to protest and resist, but his jubilant aunt was too quick for him as they were already halfway down the stairs.

The five year old was then greeted by his parents sitting at the table, his mom on the left and his dad on the right.

And his now one year old brother sitting at the end of the table in his high chair, all happy and smiling.

Tadashi wasn't going to lie. It made him want to free himself from his aunt's grasp and leave the room, going back upstairs to sleep and enjoy his pleasant dream.

But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Aunt Cass pulled Tadashi toward the table, where he was then seated next to his dad and she sat next to his mom. The three of them were smiling and looking so happy.

And Tadashi wanted to do all, but smile.

Hiro laughed as he looked at his older brother. Tadashi frowned, not looking at all amused.

Was Hiro making fun of him, because he looked tired and grumpy? What was his reason for being all happy and smiling?

Oh right, it was his birthday today. Everyone was going to celebrate his first year in the world and shower him with love and kisses. Not to mention cake and presents.

It honestly wasn't much different from Tadashi's fifth birthday only a couple months ago. He got love, kisses, cake, and presents from his parents and Aunt Cass. The only difference was it was abruptly cut short by Hiro throwing a tantrum. Kicking and screaming, he ended up smashing his fists into the chocolate cake his aunt so graciously baked for Tadashi's birthday right after everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' and Tadashi blew out the candles, making a wish. Aunt Cass was just about to dig in and serve a slice to everyone when Hiro went into a rage and ruined it.

His baby brother ruined his birthday. And he wasn't even punished for it.

Instead of scolding Hiro, Tadashi's parents went into a frenzy, rushing over to Hiro and comforting the poor child. Tadashi was left alone with his aunt, forgotten and upset.

Aunt Cass was disappointed as well, but it was more about the cake than anything else. All her hard work, smeared across the table in chocolate splatters. She ended up cleaning the whole mess up while Mr. and Mrs. Hamada fussed over Hiro and Tadashi left the room, going upstairs to cry into his pillow.

But Tadashi's birthday didn't end in complete disaster. A few hours later, Aunt Cass came up to his room and surprised him with a chocolate cupcake with a single candle lit on top.

Tadashi smiled, his eyes puffy and red from crying, but Aunt Cass didn't mind. Instead, she told Tadashi to make a wish and blow out the candle, which he did.

 _"I'm sorry about your cake, Aunt Cass." Tadashi had stated as he and Aunt Cass split the cupcake and nibbled on it together while talking._

 _Aunt Cass smiled, quickly waving it off. "Not a big deal, Tadashi. Don't apologize. There's more cake where that came from! I own a cafe after all!" She then bit into her half of the cupcake._

 _Tadashi nodded, smiling. He felt better already._

 _"What did you wish for, Tadashi?"_

 _Tadashi gulped, staring at Aunt Cass, who smiled back at him. He suddenly felt very nervous at that moment._

 _And he knew exactly why._

 _"I wished for the best birthday ever." He replied, not as confident as he wanted to sound._

 _Aunt Cass nodded, wrapping an arm around her nephew. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Tadashi!"_

 _For the first time in his five years, Tadashi Hamada had lied. He lied to Aunt Cass._

 _He didn't wish for the best birthday ever, which he didn't get._

 _He wished Hiro was never born. Then he wouldn't have been there to ruin his birthday in the first place._

* * *

Looking back on it now, Tadashi felt ashamed of himself for even thinking such a thought. He loved his brother. Ever since he found out his mother was pregnant with another baby, Tadashi was thrilled to have a sibling and to be a big brother. To have someone he could look after and care for. It was all Tadashi ever wanted and hoped for.

 _Was._ In the past. Not now.

Now, Tadashi didn't want anything to do with Hiro. He just hid away from everyone and cried, feeling like nobody cared.

Nobody, except Aunt Cass.

Tadashi's parents were oblivious to their son's feelings. They didn't seem to notice anything different about their first child. How he felt ignored by his parents.

Tadashi felt the top of his head, realizing he didn't have his hat on. He had left it in his room when Aunt Cass abruptly dragged him away. He felt kinda lonely without it.

It seemed to be his only companion. It reminded him of when his dad came home and surprised him with it, not long before his mother was going to give birth to Hiro.

That moment felt so long ago now.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Aunt Cass exclaimed, getting up and rushing into the kitchen. She came back with a chocolate cake that had a single candle on top. "We can't have a birthday without cake!"

Tadashi winced upon seeing the cake. It was the exact same cake that Aunt Cass made for his birthday, which then brought those bad memories back to mind.

But Tadashi quickly put those memories back into the depths of his mind. For the sake of Aunt Cass and his parents, he wasn't going to be a bad sport, not during a time that was supposed to be happy and fun.

Aunt Cass then proceeded to light up the single candle and everyone around the table began to sing 'Happy Birthday'.

Tadashi glanced at Hiro as he sang, seeing his little brother display one of his signature gap-toothed smiles and clap his tiny hands happily.

Once everyone was done singing, Tadashi's mother spoke up.

"Make a wish and blow out the candle, Hiro!"

Hiro did just that. Sucking in a breath, he then let it out, extinguishing the flame.

Everyone clapped and cheered, including Tadashi, who kept playing along with the festivities even though his heart wasn't really in it.

Aunt Cass then grabbed a knife, ready to cut the cake and serve a piece to everyone. Tadashi was secretly anticipating whether Hiro was going to ruin this cake or not.

Apparently not.

Tadashi frowned as Aunt Cass placed his plate with a slice of cake on it in front of him. She immediately noticed his sour expression and looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Tadashi? Did you want a second piece?"

Tadashi perked up, looking at Aunt Cass. He was surprised she offered him a second piece of cake. She was being so nice to him. Maybe she had some sympathy for him. She noticed what his parents did not.

Or maybe she realized Tadashi didn't get the chance to have any cake for his birthday, even though she made up for it by giving him a cupcake and comforting him in his room.

Either way, Tadashi had always liked Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass seemed to get the message as she proceeded to set another slice of cake on Tadashi's plate. He smiled back at her and she gave him a wink.

Everyone continued to enjoy the cake and Tadashi kept glancing at Hiro, who was stuffing his face full of cake with his hands. Typical for a child his age. His hands and mouth were now covered in chocolate crumbs and frosting. Tadashi, being as cleanly as he possibly could be, was slightly disgusted by it and he made a face.

Hiro seemed to notice as he looked up at Tadashi and laughed. He then caught his older brother by surprise by grabbing a chunk of cake and shoving it into Tadashi's mouth.

Tadashi coughed up cake crumbs, unprepared for the attack. His little brother continued to laugh, seeming to enjoy the act he just pulled.

Mr. and Mrs. Hamada laughed at the stunt while Aunt Cass pulled out a camera (at this point, Tadashi figured she carried a camera with her at all times in case there was ever an opportunity for a picture, just like right now) and continued to snap a picture of Hiro shoving cake into Tadashi's mouth.

"Another one for the photo album!" She cheered, grinning.

Tadashi scowled at first, but then seeing the joyful look on his baby brother's face made him smile.

And for the first time in a long while, it was a true, genuine, real smile.

* * *

The festivities continued on till it was nearly ten at night. After eating cake, Hiro ripped open a bunch of presents he got from his parents and Aunt Cass (Tadashi was too busy being annoyed by his brother that he didn't have time to get a present for him) and proceeded to play with his new toys. After an hour or two of watching Hiro play and giggle like he always did, the one year old fell asleep on the floor, surrounded by forgotten toys and shredded up wrapping paper.

"Aw, looks like our baby boy tuckered himself out!" Mrs. Hamada cooed, getting up from the couch and picking her sleeping child off the floor.

Mr. Hamada did the same, walking up to his wife. "I'll clean the mess here while you put Hiro to bed."

Mrs. Hamada nodded, giving her husband a peck on the lips. "Thanks. See you in a bit."

Mrs. Hamada left the room, leaving Mr. Hamada to throw away all the wrapping paper and put Hiro's new toys in the toy bin.

Meanwhile, Aunt Cass and Tadashi were sitting on the couch together in complete silence. After a while, Aunt Cass finally spoke up.

"Well, I think it's time for me to get back to the cafe." She said, getting up from the couch.

"Hey Aunt Cass."

Aunt Cass turned around to look at her nephew. "Yes, Tadashi?"

Tadashi smiled. "Thanks."

Aunt Cass smiled back. "You're welcome." She then kissed him on top of his head. "You be a good boy now and get to bed, okay?"

Tadashi nodded. "I will." He replied, watching his aunt give him one more smile before walking out the door.

Tadashi sighed as he left the couch and walked upstairs to his room. He stopped halfway to look at his dad still cleaning up after the party.

"Hey dad?"

Mr. Hamada mumbled a response, still focused on his task.

"Good night."

"Good night, Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled as he walked all the way up and into his room. It still looked the way he had left it.

"My hat!"

Tadashi jumped up in joy as he ran over to his precious hat, which was sitting on his nightstand all along. Grabbing hold of it, he then set it atop his head, finally feeling whole again.

"I'm never taking you off again, okay?" He said, pretending the hat could hear him.

Suddenly, Tadashi heard footsteps and he spun around to see both his parents standing in the doorway. His dad had his hand wrapped around his mother's waist and they were both smiling.

But there was also a hint of guilt and sadness in their eyes.

Tadashi was honestly surprised by their appearance and he just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Hey guys . . ."

Neither one of them said a word. Instead, Mrs. Hamada walked over and wrapped her arms around her son in a loving hug.

Tadashi was still taken aback by the action. That is, until Mr. Hamada joined in and embraced both his wife and son.

The three of them just stood there, wrapped up in a group hug, as if time had frozen and all there was was this one moment.

This one moment that could seemingly last forever.

Tadashi smiled, closing his eyes and taking it all in. It was just like his dream, where the marshmallow robot had given him a hug and promised him that he'd always be there for him.

Except now, it was his parents. His parents, who Tadashi thought had forgotten him, were now hugging him and being there for him.

It was as if Hiro wasn't there at all. It was like it was before, just the three of them, as a family.

And Tadashi loved it.

"We're so sorry, Tadashi. Your dad and I never meant for this to happen." Mrs. Hamada finally spoke up, pulling away and looking into Tadashi's eyes. She smiled sadly and caressed his cheek like a loving mother would to her child.

Mr. Hamada nodded, guilt and sadness still glinting in his eyes. "If only you had told us sooner. We could've stopped the situation before it got out of hand."

"At least Aunt Cass was there for you when we weren't." Mrs. Hamada stated. "We owe her all our thanks for that."

Tadashi just stood there, still processing all this information. "What? How?" He muttered, utterly confused and shocked by this revelation.

"Your dear Aunt Cass finally told us what was going on. I don't know why she waited this long to do so, but either way, it's better that we found out now than later on." Mr. Hamada explained. "When it would be too late . . ." He added under his breath.

Mrs. Hamada nodded, gripping onto Tadashi's hands and looking straight at her son. "And we promise never to make that same mistake again."

"And," Mr. Hamada piped in. "We're sorry about your birthday party, Tadashi. I guess your mom and I just got caught up in the moment. We didn't realize or see how much that really affected you."

"It wasn't all that bad though, was it?" Mrs. Hamada asked.

Tadashi grinned. "No, like you said, at least Aunt Cass was there for me when you were too busy with Hiro's temper tantrum."

Mr. and Mrs. Hamada laughed at that. They knew their son was joking, but his statement held truth.

"I'm sorry I didn't get Hiro a present for his birthday. I guess I was too upset to care. Honestly, I just wanted to forget about him and his party, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything."

Tadashi had spoken the truth. A part of him feared his parents would be mad at him, but much to his relief, it was the exact opposite.

"You don't need to be sorry about that, Tadashi. We're the ones who need to be sorry." Mrs. Hamada replied.

"For everything." Mr. Hamada piped in.

"Besides, you can make up for it, just like Aunt Cass did for you." Mrs. Hamada stated, giving her son a wink.

Tadashi laughed. "I guess I deserve that. I promise I will make it up to Hiro. It's the least I can do for not being so great of a big brother to him."

Mrs. Hamada smiled as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Tadashi, you're such a good little boy. How did your dad and I get so lucky?"

"I don't know." Tadashi replied with a shy smile. "I guess I was just lucky to have such great parents like you."

Tadashi's parents laughed again, feeling all tension between them and their son fade away.

And no matter what, they were going to keep it that way.

"We will always be here, Tadashi." Mr. Hamada said.

"For you, and Hiro." Mrs. Hamada added, smiling.

Tadashi smiled, feeling nothing, but happiness and joy at hearing his parents say that. "I'd like that very much."

Once again, Tadashi had his parents back, and there was nothing else in the world he'd trade it for.

The Hamadas then joined in one last group hug. If Tadashi had one more birthday wish, it would be for this moment to never end.

And if Aunt Cass was in the room with them, there was no doubt she would be taking another opportune photo with her trusty camera for the photo album.

* * *

 **And there's that chapter! I hope you liked it! If you want, feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I always appreciate any feedback I get from readers. Once again, thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **PurpleNicole531**


	3. Robot

**Hello again! Welcome to another chapter of the story! Thanks again to the readers who have reviewed so far. I love reading your comments!**

 **No need to expound anymore. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Two year old Hiro Hamada was currently sitting on the floor of the living room, surrounded by a bunch of brightly colored blocks with letters etched on the surfaces. He continued to play with them, either creating different shapes of buildings or stacking them on top of each other, where a particular word had been spelled out.

It was fun for Hiro, but also a great learning experience. Although, he hardly paid any mind to that aspect of it. He was mostly entranced by the colors and shapes he could make with the blocks.

Even so, he managed to stack up the various blocks and spell out quite a few words correctly. An immense feat for someone so small and young.

Meanwhile, six year old Tadashi Hamada was lying on the couch, a few feet away from his younger brother, flipping through and reading one of his many comic books. His eyes darted this way and that, completely focused on the material in front of him.

He didn't even pay attention or hear his brother calling his name.

"Dashi!" The two year old blurted out, staring at his older brother from his spot on the floor. A frown crossed his face as he realized Tadashi wasn't listening.

"Dashi!" Hiro exclaimed yet again as he crawled over to the couch. With his tiny, chubby hands, he snatched the comic book right out of Tadashi's own hands and threw it to the ground with a huff.

Tadashi reacted immediately, looking down and glaring at his brother.

"Hiro! Why did you do that?" He asked, anger evident in his voice. Hiro glared right back at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You didn't hear me!" Hiro yelled, louder than was necessary.

Tadashi rolled his eyes and sighed. "I did hear you. I just chose _not_ to respond."

This angered Hiro even more as he sat cross-legged on the floor and threw his fists up into the air, pounding them as hard as he could on the ground. He then began crying and wailing.

He was throwing another temper tantrum. Typical.

Tadashi quickly covered his ears to drown out Hiro's incessant whining, but to no avail.

For someone so small, Hiro was sure loud when he wanted to be. Tadashi wondered how it was possible that his brother never seemed to tucker himself out, exerting all that energy into his temper tantrums.

"Okay, okay!" Tadashi yelled, finally reaching his breaking point. "Hiro, stop! Please stop! I'll listen to anything you have to say, just stop it!"

Almost as if a light switch had been turned off, Hiro stopped crying, sitting perfectly still and looking as if he was completely innocent.

Which he wasn't.

Tadashi sighed in relief, removing his hands from his ears. Thank goodness that was all over.

But now he had to deal with whatever Hiro wanted from him. Great.

Hiro put a smile on his face as he pointed his tiny finger towards what he wanted Tadashi to see. "Look!"

Tadashi turned to where Hiro was pointing. A tower of blocks with letters on them that spelled one word.

 _Robot._

"Robot?" Tadashi repeated aloud. "That's what you were fussing about? A tower of blocks you built that spelled robot?"

Hiro nodded, a gap-toothed grin on his face. "Robot!" He exclaimed proudly, as if it was a major achievement.

But to Tadashi, it was more like such a silly thing that Hiro had to interrupt his reading for.

"Okay, great. Nice job, Hiro." Tadashi said in a way that was obvious he really didn't care. Picking up his comic book that Hiro had thrown on the floor in rage, Tadashi made his way back over to the couch, not even giving Hiro a second glance.

Hiro watched him, a frown returning to his face.

"Dashi, play with me!" He exasperated, throwing his hands in the air again.

"No." Tadashi said with much bluntness. "And for the last time, stop calling me Dashi! My name is _Tadashi_! It's only two extra letters! If you can spell out and say robot, you certainly can spell out and say Tadashi!"

Hiro felt tears welling up in his eyes again. He really wanted to play and spend time with his brother, but he was being so mean to him.

"Dashi . . ."

Tadashi ignored his brother, his attention back solely on his comic book.

Hiro huffed in frustration. If Tadashi wasn't going to play with him willingly, then he just had to make him unwillingly.

And to do that, he had to go into Tadashi's room.

* * *

It took him a while, but Hiro managed to climb all the way up the stairs and into Tadashi's room.

And he did it all by himself.

Hiro might've been small, but he was filled to the brim with determination.

Slowly opening the slightly ajar door, Hiro crawled into his older brother's room. It looked much like any other room. There was a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, drawers presumably full of clothes, bins that most likely held Tadashi's own toys, and a desk with paper, pencils, and various thingamabobs scattered all over the wood surface.

But what really caught Hiro's attention was Tadashi's nightstand.

His brother's San Fransokyo Ninjas hat was lying there, not on top of his head.

Hiro knew how much the hat meant to his brother. More often than not, he always saw Tadashi wearing it.

This was one of the rare instances where he _wasn't_ wearing the precious hat.

This was Hiro's chance.

Crawling his way over to the nightstand, Hiro tried his best to stand up. The nightstand was considerably larger and taller than Hiro, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Reaching as far as he could, he managed to grasp the very tip of the hat.

"Hiro!"

And then suddenly dropped it on the floor in surprise, turning around to see Tadashi standing there with a very upset, unhappy look on his face.

Hiro's eyes widened in shock. He stumbled and fell to the floor, but then looked to see the hat, mere inches from his feet.

Unfortunately, just as Hiro was about to grab it, Tadashi swooped in to save the day. Grabbing the hat before his brother could, Tadashi proceeded to set it on his head, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Too little, too late, Hiro."

Hiro frowned, staring at the hardwood floor in defeat. He clenched his hands into fists, trying his hardest not to cry again. Not in front of Tadashi, who would once again get upset because of it.

"Hiro," Tadashi spoke in a softer, nicer tone. "Why were you trying to take my hat?"

Hiro shrugged his shoulders, slumping against the nightstand. "I thought . . . if I had it . . . then you'd play with me."

Tadashi frowned, not quite understanding what Hiro's intentions were. Then his eyes widened as realization set in.

"Hiro, you weren't thinking of doing something to my hat, were you?"

Hiro shrugged again, not really caring anymore. "Whatever would make you play with me."

Tadashi couldn't believe it. His brother, little Hiro, was going to possibly harm or destroy his hat. Tadashi's most prized possession. Just so he could try to make him play with him.

How could Hiro be so stupid?

 _No._ Tadashi thought, frowning. _I'm the stupid one. For hurting Hiro's feelings and neglecting him. Some big brother I am._

Tadashi sighed as he slunk down against his bed, which was right next to his nightstand that Hiro was sitting against.

Both brothers just sat there in silence, looks of sadness on their faces.

For Tadashi, it was mostly disappointment. At himself.

Regret, for treating his brother so awfully downstairs.

What would his parents think if they had witnessed that? If they had witnessed him treating Hiro so horribly? They would obviously chastise Tadashi and then comfort Hiro as best as they could.

And no doubt Tadashi would be punished in some way.

His parents were nice, good people. They hardly did anything wrong. But if their kids were misbehaving, they wouldn't hesitate to teach them a lesson.

But at least it was in the mildest way possible, like being grounded for a week or having to sit on a chair for an hour to think about their actions.

Either way, Tadashi wanted neither.

So, the only option he had now was to give in to Hiro's request (more like demand) and play with him.

It would be what a good older brother would do.

"Hey Hiro."

Hiro mumbled incoherently, absentmindedly playing with a loose thread on his red shirt.

Tadashi sighed before continuing. "Look, I'm sorry for how I reacted downstairs. That wasn't very nice of me, I know. And I'm sorry."

Hiro looked up at his brother, a smile slowly forming on his face. Hope seemed to twinkle in those big brown eyes of his.

"But," Tadashi added, stopping Hiro's happiness for a brief moment. "Trying to sabotage me in some way, like my hat, wasn't going to help the situation either."

Hiro frowned, looking down again.

"I know." He muttered, barely above a whisper. But Tadashi heard, loud and clear.

A smile made its way across his face and he proceeded to stand up again. "Good. Now how about that playtime?"

Hiro's eyes brightened again at the mention of playtime, especially with his brother. He could finally bond with Tadashi and spend time with him.

No more hurt words or temper tantrums from either of them.

Tadashi smiled, reaching over and playfully ruffling Hiro's mess of hair on his head. Black spikes stuck out in every which direction and Tadashi couldn't help, but laugh.

A warm feeling made its way up his arm as he ruffled Hiro's hair. Tadashi liked it.

And that's when Tadashi noticed a stark difference between him and his brother.

Hiro had messy, unruly hair, much like the rebel he was. Causing trouble and throwing tantrums when he didn't get his way.

On the other hand, Tadashi had well-groomed, combed hair that stayed in one place, much like how he preferred things to stay the way they were. He didn't like change. He followed the rules as they were, never once thinking about breaking them in any way possible.

But even with their personality and hairstyle differences, Tadashi saw a lot of himself in Hiro.

Those big brown eyes, much like Tadashi's, were full of hope and determination. Hope for the future. Determination to do whatever he thought possible. To never give up.

 _I'm not giving up on you, Hiro. We can fix this together. I just know it._

No matter what, Tadashi was going to start being a better brother to Hiro. To hopefully mend their somewhat strained relationship.

And he was going to do it now, before it was too late.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tadashi asked, looking down at Hiro, who seemed to be in deep thought.

Hiro murmured, trying to come up with something. Something both he and Tadashi would enjoy.

Something that wouldn't result in them fighting again or hurting each other's feelings.

And then a light bulb went off.

"Coloring!"

Tadashi smiled, liking the idea. He used to color a lot when he was Hiro's age. He still did.

Of course, he'd let Hiro pick whatever book he wanted to color. It was the least Tadashi could do since it was his brother's idea.

Whatever he had to do to make it up to him. To forget what a jerk he had been.

Hiro grinned, clapping his hands in excitement. Tadashi proceeded to walk over to his desk where he had a drawer with some coloring books inside. Pulling a couple out, he laid them out on the floor for Hiro to choose.

It didn't take long before Hiro pointed at the blue coloring book with a red robot on the front.

Tadashi couldn't help, but chuckle to himself. Hiro sure had an obsession with robots.

After grabbing a box full of crayons and colored pencils, Tadashi sat on the floor with Hiro. Both brothers continued to open the book and start coloring together.

Hiro grabbed some crayons, coloring a bunch of scribbles on one side of the page. Meanwhile, Tadashi chose to color with some colored pencils, filling in the robot character on the other side of the page in neater strokes than his brother.

When Hiro was done, there was a big red mass on his side of the page. It hardly even looked like the robot that was originally drawn.

Tadashi stifled himself from wanting to note how Hiro didn't even color within the lines. He was two years old after all. He knew his brother would get upset again if he mentioned something.

But it deeply bothered Tadashi inside.

Either way, Tadashi was satisfied with his results, looking at the masterpiece of the green and blue robot he had colored in. Tadashi continued to stare at it as if in deep thought.

And then something occurred to him. A memory he once had.

 _Robot._

 _My dream robot._

 _White, fluffy, marshmallow robot._

 _Baymax._

Tadashi had no idea how such a name came to his mind, but once it did, he knew right away that he liked it.

Not wasting another moment, Tadashi abruptly stood up and rushed back over to his desk, grabbing a piece of paper.

Once he was back on the floor with Hiro (who was still coloring and didn't even notice his brother's brief disappearance), Tadashi grabbed a black colored pencil and continued to draw the robot from his dreams.

And then, with the same black colored pencil, Tadashi wrote the robot's newly given name above the drawing.

Baymax.

 _Baymax._

Tadashi smiled, staring at his second masterpiece that day.

 _He likes to help people. He's a caring, lovable robot. He's programmed to help the sick and injured. To heal. A healthcare companion to anyone in need. He's going to do great things someday._

 _I'm going to do great things someday._

 _Just like Baymax._

 _I'm going to help people too._

 _Because someone has to help._

Suddenly, there was a knock and the two brothers looked up to see their parents standing in the doorway, smiles on their faces.

"Hey you two, sorry to interrupt, but your dad and I just finished making some lunch. Anyone interested in joining us?" Mrs. Hamada asked.

Hiro didn't even hesitate. He jumped up from his spot on the floor and immediately ran into his mother's arms.

"Food!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck, who was holding him and grinning.

"Aw, looks like someone is ready to eat." Mrs. Hamada tickled Hiro and he giggled as the two of them left and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Mr. Hamada remained where he was, staring at Tadashi. "Hey, buddy. What about you? Are you hungry?"

Tadashi almost didn't hear his dad. He was too entranced in his drawing, but he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and met his father's waiting gaze.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were hungry. Want to join us downstairs? We made lunch. It may not be as good as Aunt Cass's food, but it can't be anything inedible."

Tadashi nodded absentmindedly. "Sure, I'll be there in a minute." He said, still focused on his robot drawing.

Mr. Hamada shook his head before walking over and scooping Tadashi up in his arms. The six year old shrieked in surprise and began kicking his legs and arms, trying to escape his father's grasp.

"Daddy! Let me go!" He whined, acting almost exactly like Hiro during one of his temper tantrums.

Mr. Hamada didn't budge one bit. "Not a chance, buddy. You're a growing kid. We need to keep that body of yours nourished and fed."

Tadashi finally relented, staring at his drawing one last time before his dad whisked him away down the stairs.

Baymax laid on the floor, all alone, his black dot eyes seemingly staring up at the ceiling in a never-ending trance.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! As always, any feedback is welcomed and appreciated. I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **PurpleNicole531**


End file.
